fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Seething Bazelgeuse
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Seething Bazelgeuse is a HC Variant of the Seething Bazelgeuse, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A Seething Bazelgeuse that has been in countless battles for supremacy over its territory. Aesthetic Differences Aura of smoke around it, explosive scales around legs, countless scars on body, discolored eyes, and tears in its wings. Attacks and Moves HC Seething Bazelgeuse shares attacks with Seething Bazelgeuse and can use all of HC Bazelgeuse's moves as well, excluding Sudden Explosion. Incoming Nuke: Unlike the normal Seething Bazelgeuse, the HC Seething Bazelgeuse spends most of its time in the air when it doesn't see a hunter. Once it sees that a hunter has entered the area where it's at, HC Seething Bazelgeuse will divebomb them, unleashing a powerful explosion that covers a wide range around it. Once it lands, it'll turn towards the hunter and unleash a bone-chilling roar as the scales on its body regrow. Each time it leaves a zone, it'll start in the air as it waits for hunters and will perform that attack at the start of every confrontation. This move can easily instant cart unwary hunters. Explosive Stomp: HC Seething Bazelgeuse raises one of its feet and stomps, causing a small explosion under its body. When enraged, it'll often follow up the stomp by jumping into the air and slamming its body into the ground, creating a larger explosion. Blue Flames: When its scales become blue or its body parts start to glow, it can breathe blue flames from its mouth that deal more damage than its usual blast. Seething's Smoke: When its scales become blue, HC Seething Bazelgeuse's scales change a little bit. Just like HC Bazelgeuse, they'll leave behind small patches of fire on the ground for three seconds, causing Fireblight, but smoke will be left lingering after the explosion as well. If hunters walk into the smokescreen, it'll cause Blur. Smoke Aura: Similar to Teostra and Lunastra, HC Seething Bazelgeuse has an aura around its body that'll burn away a hunter's health. At first, the rate it decreases your health is relatively slow, but it increases as HC Seething Bazelgeuse's body temperature does, which is indicated by its glowing parts. Roar-Charge Combo: Just like Bloodbath Diablos, it'll roar into the air, attempting to stun any nearby hunters, before turning towards one random target and charging forward like a raging bull. As it runs, HC Seething Bazelgeuse will leave behind explosive scales on the ground. Aimed Bombing Run: This attack is similar to Seething Bazelgeuse's introduction in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. HC Seething Bazelgeuse takes to the air, dropping multiple scales from its tail as it does so, before flying around the arena in a complete circle. As it flies, it'll slightly lean on one side and dislodge its explosive scales, sending them directly towards hunters below it. Unlike the usual version of this attack, these particular scales explode on contact with anything, including hunters, making them deadlier. After several seconds have passed, it'll try to divebomb a hunter before landing and taunting. HC Seething Bazelgeuse primarily uses this move when its scales are blue but can perform it at any time in combat. Seething With Anger: It only performs this move when enraged. HC Seething Bazelgeuse places its wings on the ground as a large aura of smoke surrounds its body. While standing in place, its body temperature increases as it slowly gets brighter. The monster is open to attacks while it does this, but hunters will lose health quickly if they're close to it. If hunters can deal enough damage, HC Seething Bazelgeuse will fall over, leaving it vulnerable for several seconds. If it's allowed to charge up with heat, HC Seething Bazelgeuse scales will turn blue, and it'll let out a bone-chilling roar before fighting normally. Notes *HC Seething Bazelgeuse was given the ability to breathe blue flames from it being hotter than a normal Bazelgeuse. *The idea for the smoke came from Seething Bazelgeuse's name. **The smoke is meant to represent its burning rage. *Blur was given to HC Seething Bazelgeuse since smoke can make it harder to see things and because BannedLagiacrus felt giving it Blastblight wasn't needed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blur Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Hard Core